


Marriage

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam proposes to Mercedes. Repeatedly. One of these days he’ll be satisfied with the answer, won’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> beta by hkvoyage

“That’s a big question, Sam,” Mercedes said, putting some popcorn in her mouth and passing the bowl back to him as they sat side by side on the couch watching the latest Nicholas Sparks movie. “I would have thought that you would make a big event of proposing to me.”

“I know, I know. But, I mean, we’re watching this romantic movie, and cuddled up here with this blanket,” he gestured around to each thing as he mentioned it. “I just got swept up in the romance of the moment, and--” He slid off the couch and onto one knee, getting tangled in the blanket as he did so. She squealed at the unexpected chill and he hurriedly tucked the blanket back in around her before taking both of her hands in his own. “Let me do this right then.” He cleared his throat. “Mercedes, will you marry me?”

“Sam, you big sap,” she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. “Fine, I’ll marry you. But I expect you to put more planning into the wedding than you did into this proposal.”

\-----

“Let’s go to Vegas and get married,” Sam suggested one day, apropos of nothing.

“Ok,” Mercedes said without even glancing up from her phone. 

“Like right now. Today.”

“Ok,” she repeated, tapping away at her screen. “Do you wanna look up plane tickets or shall I?”

“I’m serious,” he said, putting his hand over her screen so that she was forced to look at him.

“So am I,” she murmured back, leaning over to kiss him.

\-----

It was cliche in all of the perfect and beautiful ways and none of the wrong ones. Sam and Mercedes had just finished a gourmet meal in an elegant restaurant when the waiter came to ask them about dessert.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mercedes started, but Sam interrupted her. 

“Can we get a slice of that triple chocolate cake and two forks?”

“Of course sir,” the waiter replied, and hurried off without writing anything on his pad.

“I don’t know if I have room for dessert,” Mercedes told her date, but Sam just smiled.

A few minutes later the waiter returned with a wide plate holding one small slice of cake. He set the plate carefully in front of Mercedes, and then stepped back, as though waiting for something.

Mercedes looked at the plate to find that written in raspberry drizzle around the plate were the words  _ will you marry me? _

She looked back up to find that Sam had slipped off of his chair and was on his knee beside the table. 

He took a deep breath, but it didn’t help because he couldn’t stop grinning, and neither could she. “Mercedes, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, so will you--”

“Yes, of course I will,” she blurted, reaching for his hand and pulling him in. “Stop talking you idiot and let me kiss you already.”

The waiter (and two waitresses who had been standing discreetly behind him) cheered quietly and then hurried back to their duties.

“Alright, alright,” Sam murmured, pulling his face away from hers and brushing her hair back from her face. “Are you sure you don’t want some cake?”

\-----

They were dancing together at their friends’ wedding when he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Marry me.”

“I can’t,” she whispered back with a smirk.

“What?” He leaned back, looking shocked. 

“I can’t get married right now,” she hissed.

“Why not?” (She wasn’t sure if he looked more upset or shocked.)

“Because I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, and a really big thing at work next week, and I am in charge of that baby shower the week after that. I’m absolutely swamped right now. I don’t have time to get married.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’”

“Well,” he grinned, and she couldn’t keep a straight face either. “If you’re so busy, then I guess it’s a good thing we’re already married.”

“Mmm-hmm, yes it is.”

\-----

They were driving somewhere one weekend when Sam took her hand over the stickshift and squeezed it softly. A moment later she felt something cool sliding onto her finger, and glanced down to see a shiny, diamond ring.

“What do you think?” he asked. “Is that good enough?”

“Sam?”

“Is the ring good enough? Can I marry you now?”

Mercedes snickered for a moment before getting herself back under control. “Oh, um, yes, that will do.”

“I can get a bigger one, if you want. But this one just caught my eye, laying there on the bathroom counter…”

“I had to take it off to wash my hair, Sam.”

“I know,” he kept his eyes on the road, but he was grinning.

“And when I got out of the shower it was missing, because you swiped it.”

“Mmmm,” he said noncommittally.

“I would have put it back on myself, like I usually do.”

“Mmmm,” he said again.

“But yes, I still like the ring, and I still like you, you dork.” 

She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

\-----

“Do you ever get tired of it?” he asked her one day as they were packing lunches for the kids before school.

“Get tired of what, remembering that Charlie likes his sandwiches in triangles and Megan wants squares and Kaylee doesn’t like hers cut at at all?”

“Crap,” he muttered, hurriedly switching sandwich bags between two of the lunch boxes. “No: do you ever get tired of me asking you to marry me all the time?”

Mercedes laughed, musical and throaty and genuine. “No, Sam, I never get tired of it.”

“Oh, well, that’s good,” he bit his lip and glanced at her sideways.

“Because every time you ask, I know that you still want to marry me now as much as you did the first time you proposed. And I will never get tired of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://orangegirl22.tumblr.com/post/116563925110/samcedes-headcanon). (But I had to link at the end, otherwise it would be spoilers!)


End file.
